Harry Dresden's apartment
The apartment of Harry Dresden is a basement apartment in Chicago. Description The House The apartment is located in a big century-old wooden boardinghouse''Dead Beat, ch. 1, which has been divided into several apartments. It's made almost entirely of wood and it managed to survive all of Chicago's fires. It creaks and groans with the wind, which is all the time in Chi-town. It's a place with a history and the neighborhood is quiet.Fool Moon, ch. 7 Mrs. Spunkelcrief owns the building and lives on the first floor. While the Willoughbys also rent from her and live on the second floor. Harry's apartment, consisting of the house's basement and subbasement, it is the only apartment stretching over two floors. It is a rental apartment, and its rent is cheaper than those of the other apartments above ground.Storm Front, ch. 8 In ''Changes, the whole building is destroyed along with all of his possessions.Changes, ch. 29 The Apartment The apartment has one larger room used as the general living room, which holds a small kitchenette and a fireplace. A door leads to a bedroom, which has an adjacent bathroom. In the floor is a hinged door that leads down to the subbasement. It consists of one room which Harry uses as his laboratory. Due to his magic, electric devices and the gas heater are prone to malfunction, and therefore not used by Harry. He instead makes do with old-fashioned sources of light and warmth, using the fireplace as well as candles and lamps. There are a special special charcoal/wood-burning stove with a vent. Fool Moon, ch. 7 In Fool Moon, Harry has installed a new anti-burglar, steel-framed door to replace the one a Toad Demon broke down the previous year. Demon acid burned away most of the furniture and he had to change it. Harry likes furniture with lots of wood and soft fabric. There are sunken windows high on each of the four walls and one in the bathroom. Fool Moon, ch. 7 In Summer Knight, he has an original Star Wars poster that Billy gave him for Christmas. It's the old one with Princess Leia clinging to Luke's leg.Summer Knight, ch. 8 Due to it being a rental apartment and Harry living there alone, the apartment does not have much of a magic threshold.Summer Knight, ch. 07''Dead Beat, ch. 32 In ''Death Masks, Harry describes his place as a cave with two chamber. Bookshelves lined most of the walls, and there were tapestries where there weren't bookshelves. And an original Star Wars movie poster. He had scattered rugs all over his floor—there were: handmade navajo rugs, black area rug with Elvis's face on it.Death Masks, ch. 04 The Lab Harry Dresden's Lab is located in the sub-basement of his apartmnent. The floor-door is kept hidden under a toss rug. Stairs lead down into it. It has a few lamps, a pair of burners, and a kerosene heater. There's a long table in the center and three table along three of the walls. There's a clear space where a brass circle is laid out on the floor and fastened into the cement with bolts. Shelves over the tables were stuffed with cages, boxes. tupperware, jars, cans, containers of all descriptions, a pair of unusual antlers, fur pelts, many old books, and along row of notebooks filled with his own notes and a white skull. Bob the Skull.Storm Front, ch. 8 In Fool Moon, he has a bright copper summoning ring, and a precariously balanced stack of comic books. Fool Moon, ch. 7 The Yard There is a small backyard with a sandy patch of earth set aside for Mouse's use. There is miniature jungle of lilacs that Mr. Spunkelcrief, now deceased used to prune and they haven't been pruned since. In Turn Coat, the lilacs are in bloom an dbees buzzed around the bushy plants. Turn Coat, ch. 21 Events in the Series In Storm Front, Harry's appartment is attacted by a toad demon while Susan is there. Harry tells Susan to drink vanishing potion in lab, she drinks love potion instead. They end up trapped in the summoning circle in his lab together, to protect them from the demon, when the postion kicks in.Storm Front, ch. 13 & 14 In Fool Moon, not a lot happens. He has changed teh door and the furinture due to the Toad Demon attack in Storm Front. In Death Masks, Susan returns, still half-vampire. She and Harry still feel a strong attraction to each other.Death Masks, ch. 04 There is a scene where they are trapped in the appartment behind ward all night and Susan is at a really dangerous level: very hungry. Harry ties her up with a rope spell, then makes love to her letting their love for each other calm her and bring her back.Death Masks, ch. 24-26 In Death Masks, Harry takes the Denarian coin of the Fallen, Lasciel, trapping it inside a steel ring and a spirit lock spell and then burriying under several feet of concrete in his lab.Death Masks, ch. 33 In Blood Rites, Thomas is cut off from his family Raith, Harry invites him to stay with him till he can get on his feet.Blood Rites, ch. 42 In Dead Beat, it is attacked by zombies led by Grevane and "LIver Spots" (Quintus Cassius). The zombies snatch Waldo Butters through the window.Dead Beat, ch. 22 & 23 In Small Favor, Harry uses catnip in a bag tied over Little Chicago in his lab and lets Mister play with it to confound the Gruffs so they can't find him. Harry shovels the snow because it's worthwhile to him to make his neighbors safer and happier and because it's the one thing he can control when everything else is too big and unknowable. And in small part to make up to his landlady, Mrs. Spunkelcrief, for the weird stuff that happens.Small Favor, ch. 10 In Small Favor, Harry holds a war council with: Murphy, Thomas, Molly, Michael, and Sanya to determine what steps to take against the Denarian threat and the Gruffs.Small Favor, ch. 18 — The Archive (Ivy), Kincaid and Luccio stay at his place briefly. Harry wakes up to the site of Anastasia bathing by the fireplace. Small Favor, ch. 26 In Turn Coat, Harry hides Morgan from the Wardens in his apartment.Turn Coat, ch. 1 Harry learns of a supernatural bounty out on Morgan and takes him to another location.Turn Coat, ch. 12 When a bounty hunter finds Morgan anyway, Harry takes him back to the apartment realizing someone hired human help to find him.Turn Coat, ch. 21 In Changes, Agent Barry Tilly and the FBI break Harry's door down''Changes, ch. 11and eventually capture him after Harry stashes some stuff in the Nevernever.Changes, ch. 12 The FBI dismantled his apartment, albeit in a somewhat respectful way—like the books are entirely off the shelves, but stacked in piles, not strewn all over, and so on.Changes, ch. 14 Harry returns to find Lea with Mister in her lap and Susan and Martin in cacoons. Lea gives Harry a gem from his mother which holds the secrets of the Ways.Changes, ch. 15 Later, the apartment is attacked, set on fire, by Eebs. Harry breaks through the ceiling to rescue Mrs. Spunkelcrief. While attempting to save the Willoughbys, Harry falls and breaks his back and Sanya saves them. It is destroyed along with all of his possessions. Except what he stashed in the Nevernever.Changes'', ch. 27-28 References See Also *Home threshold *Mister *Mouse *Thomas Raith *Harry Dresden's Lab Category:Locations